Parfum exquis
by Raven Howl
Summary: Lors de leur passage dans la région de Duscae, le groupe de Noctis se voit confier une mission par les chasseurs afin qu'ils se débarrassent d'une menace bien présente, les Yohim. Malheureusement, le jeune Prince est infecté par le poison de l'une de ces créatures et Prompto va devoir prendre soin de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs partenaires trouvent un antidote. PROMPTIS / CANON


**Titre** **:** Parfum exquis

 **Rating** **:** M

 **Pairing** **:** Noctis x Prompto

 **Note** **:** Salut tout le monde ~ Je suis de retour avec un nouveau lemon (mon dieu cela ne s'arrêtera jamais) et sur un nouveau couple, le Promptis. Depuis que j'ai commencé à jouer à FFXV, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à ces deux personnages et au fait, qu'ils sont terriblement mignons ensemble. Sérieusement, il devrait y avoir plus de fictions française sur ce couple ! Alors, je vais remédier à ça ! **/!\ Attention, ce one-shot est un PWP, donc si cela ne vous intéresse pas, je ne vous force pas à le lire /!\**

 **Disclaimer** **:** Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix.

* * *

Lors de leur pèlerinage dans la région de Duscae, un nouveau contrat de chasse leur avait été confié par les informateurs de la ville la plus proche, afin qu'ils se débarrassent de quelques nuisibles arrivés dans les plaines quelques jours auparavant. Ceux-ci ne causaient pas réellement de ravage matériel pouvant altérer la vie humaine et n'importunaient que très peu les animaux alentours, coexistant normalement avec les herbivores comme les carnivores. Cependant, les promeneurs qui avaient eu la malchance de croiser ces créatures étaient, soit tombés dans un profond sommeil pendant des semaines, soit avaient attrapé une très forte fièvre aux symptômes diverses. L'activité touristique de cet endroit reposant exclusivement sur les randonnées que l'on pouvait effectuer dans ces magnifiques contrées, il était impensable de fermer les yeux face à pareils incidents. Ne refusant que très rarement une mission, le quatuor accepta sans hésitation cette alléchante proposition et ils décidèrent de se diriger rapidement vers le point de rendez-vous avec les chasseurs du coin, ne s'arrêtant que brièvement en milieu de matinée pour se reposer après leur longue marche et manger un morceau préparé par leur chef gourmet. Par la suite, ils poursuivirent leur chemin vers une cabane de fortune non loin des marais et s'exclamèrent en choeur lorsqu'ils aperçurent la silhouette familière de Dave. Ce dernier leur offrit une accolade chaleureuse en guise de salutations avant de débuter ses explications, désignant sur la carte l'endroit précis où ils pourraient débusquer les gêneurs, et leur confia quelques remèdes au cas où les choses se compliqueraient en particulier si ces bêtes relâchaient leurs spores. Depuis que le premier cas d'empoisonnement avait été recensé, des chercheurs s'étaient empressés de mettre au point un antidote pour soigner les malades et prévenir toutes nouvelles infections mais ils n'étaient pas encore certains de l'efficacité de leur concoction.  
Ainsi, dès qu'ils se sentirent près pour affronter cette menace inconnue, s'armant avec les meilleures armes possibles et quelques sorts de magie récemment appris, Noctis et sa bande débutèrent leur traque en se rendant vers une petite grotte sombre, creusée par ses habitants bien avant l'arrivée de l'être humain, et entamèrent les investigations afin de découvrir où pouvait se cacher leur ennemi. D'après ce que Gladiolus avait relevé près de l'entrée, les Yohim ne semblaient pas habiter dans la caverne, une poudre ressemblant à celle que le chef des chasseurs leur avait montrée, reposant juste en contre-bas du tunnel sombre, et que leur dernier passage datait d'à peine deux ou trois heures.  
-Donc ce ne sont pas des animaux nocturnes, affirma Ignis en remontant ses lunettes. Cela nous évitera d'attendre la tombée de la nuit pour les affronter.  
Son affirmation fut suivie par un lot d'acquiescement de la part de ses frères d'armes, le plus jeune du groupe s'asseyant sur un rocher pour souffler un peu, et ils continuèrent leur expédition avec application jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement suspect n'attire l'attention du garçon aux cheveux couleur nuit. Le geste avait été si rapide et imperceptible, qu'il avait été le seul à le remarquer et tandis que ses aînés inspectaient silencieusement la grotte avec leur lampe torche, dans l'espoir d'y recueillir des indices capitaux, le Prince choisit de rester en retrait pour surveiller cette présence qui semblait les épier. Une personne normale n'aurait guère fait attention aux bruissements des feuilles ou au craquement de la roche, mais Noctis était attentif et scrutait les environs avec patience, son meilleur ami prenant quelques photos pour immortaliser cette journée.  
Soudain, une silhouette passa non loin de Prompto, le faisant sursauter sous le coup de la surprise, et par réflexe, il dégaina son pistolet afin d'être capable de se défendre au moindre assaut, très vite rejoint par son compagnon, armé de son javelot. Toujours dans le creux sombre, les deux adultes allaient se précipiter hors de la tanière pour les rejoindre mais trois petites créatures leur barrèrent la route, brandissant des lances faites de lianes et de feuilles, et ils durent faire un pas en arrière par précaution, ne sachant pas encore si les spores pouvaient les atteindre même en étant légèrement à distance.  
-Prompto ! Noctis ! Ce sont eux ! S'exclama leur stratège en s'emparant de ses dagues.  
-J'en ai bien l'impression. Et ils n'ont pas l'air commode.  
Face à eux, des humanoïdes végétal les défiaient de leurs piques, le dos courbé en avant, des racines en guise de jambes les soutenant solidement, et de longues plantes se mouvaient derrière eux, observant les intrus avec un étrange appétit. L'absence de visage n'aidait pas beaucoup le quatuor, l'expression de l'adversaire pouvant être un bon moyen de deviner son prochain coup, et le manque d'informations jouait à leur désavantage. Ces Yohim risquaient d'être plus compliqués à éliminer qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.  
-Noct, concentre-toi mon vieux. C'est pas le moment de rêvasser, s'écria d'une voix urgente le blondinet à sa gauche.  
Un coup de feu résonna dans la plaine tandis que la balle trouvait son chemin jusque dans le flanc de l'un des monstres, et le jeune homme comprit qu'il était temps de passer à l'action, lançant sa terrible pointe vers la seconde cible dans l'espoir de la transpercer du premier coup. Toutefois, celle-ci esquiva l'offensive avec aisance, tournoyant sur elle-même avant de frapper d'estoc, forçant son opposant à contrer maladroitement. Le noble perdit légèrement l'équilibre et fut stupéfait de constater à quel point ces choses étaient agiles, se déhanchant tels des serpents au rythme d'une flûte enchanteresse. Un coup d'œil à son partenaire de combat indiqua au Prince qu'il était confronté aux mêmes difficultés, bien que son armement utilisable à distance, lui octroyait une meilleure protection que celles au corps à corps du futur Roi, et que son ennemi commençait à l'agacer de plus en plus. Un moment de distraction supplémentaire força le plus jeune à sauter en arrière pour éviter une liane, dont l'extrémité s'enfonça profondément dans la terre, et par delà la cacophonie de l'affrontement, il put entendre les reproches et conseils de sa nounou en chef, très occupé par son propre duel. Un grognement lui échappa et il se reconcentra sur leur mission.  
Jonglant entre sa lame motorisée et son épée massive, il tentait avec des efforts remarquables de toucher son opposant, en vain, et épuisa presque toute son énergie sur ce simple morceau de bois. Heureusement, Prompto vint lui prêter main forte après avoir achevé sa propre bête, son tir enflammé réduisant le végétal en cendres, et il déstabilisa l'autre monstre d'un coup de pied intelligemment placé, riant moqueusement face au ridicule de cette chute.  
Certainement vexé par son acte, le Yohim hérissa les plantes accrochées à son dos et chargea celle-ci de mordre l'humain, fonçant vers lui tel un aigle se jetterait sur un lapin. Noctis en profita pour trancher les bourgeons d'un revers de sa lance, arrachant un hurlement de détresse au maître de ces fleurs en croissance, et il tapa dans la main de son ami pour le féliciter de lui avoir offert cette diversion. Un sourire étincelant étira ce visage couvert de petites taches de rousseur, une paire d'orbes bleutés pétillant d'excitation à la perspective d'avoir pu se rendre utile, et le coeur du Prince fit un bond puissant dans sa poitrine, malmenant sa concentration au point qu'il en oublie un court instant son objectif premier.  
-Noctis ! Attention !  
L'avertissement d'Ignis eut du mal à atteindre sa cible par delà le brouhaha ambiant et lorsqu'il l'eut fait, l'attaque avait déjà été lancée. Le jeune homme sentit ses jambes se dérober brutalement sous lui, désarçonné par le monstre végétal, et celui-ci se jeta sur le garçon à terre, retenant chacun de ses membres à l'aide de ses racines. Le concerné prononça une injure, se débattant comme il le pouvait pour se défaire de l'emprise de cette chose, et sentit un tambourinement rapide à l'intérieur de son torse, comprenant vite que la peur s'immisçait en lui. Juste au-dessus de sa figure tordue par la détresse, celle faite d'écorce de son adversaire se craquela lentement pour laisser une nouvelle plante apparaître, qui se faufila avec une grande souplesse vers le nez et les yeux de sa victime. Ses trois compagnons ne purent rien pour lui alors que le bourgeon s'ouvrait pour qu'une étrange senteur s'en dégage, une fumée jaunâtre l'accompagnant, et Noctis retint aussitôt son souffle afin que le poison ne pénètre pas son système respiratoire. Cependant, les effluves réussirent à se frayer un chemin à travers ses pores et ses narines, paralysant brièvement ses muscles supérieurs, et avant que le Yohim puisse achever l'humain désormais à sa merci, Prompto rechargea son barillet et appuya avec empressement sur la détente. Dans une minuscule explosion, la silhouette fut avalée par un brasier flamboyant et se retira du corps immobile pour se décomposer un peu plus loin.  
Leur mission avait été un succès ... mais à quel prix ?  
-Noct ! Noct ! Réponds. Est-ce que tout va bien ? L'interrogea hâtivement le blond en s'agenouillant près de lui.  
-Je ne sais pas ...  
-Attends, ne bouge pas, lui intima son tuteur. Bois ça !  
Avec l'assistance du tireur d'élite, Ignis souleva la tête de leur Prince et lui présenta le goulot d'une fiole contenant le fameux antidote encore en expérimentation. Bien que le goût était atroce, lui rappelant un mélange de vase et de poisson pas frais, il avala péniblement le liquide jusqu'à ce que le contenant ne soit complètement vide et toussota un peu à cause de l'amertume de la boisson. À son grand étonnement, celle-ci fit effet de suite et il reprit le plein contrôle de son corps en l'espace de quelques secondes.  
-Comment te sens-tu ?  
-La paralysie semble s'être estompée ... Ça va mieux maintenant. Merci.  
-Tu nous as fichu une de ces trouilles ! Pendant un instant, on a cru que tu allais te faire dévorer par cette créature ... soupira son camarade aux cheveux des blés, posant une paume contre sa poitrine pour illustrer son soulagement.  
-Heureusement que tu étais là ! Je te dois la vie Prompto.  
Le cadet accueillit le compliment avec un autre sourire ravageur et s'il n'avait pas eu à faire avec des spores mortels, il aurait pu penser que ce papillonnement dans son estomac venait de cette expression enjouée et reconnaissante. D'un mouvement de la tête, il chassa cette pensée stupide de son esprit, inspirant profondément pour que l'air frais et pur emplisse ses poumons pollués, et étira ses jambes pour pouvoir reprendre la route sereinement. Un léger tournis le prit alors qu'il sautillait sur place, et il tituba un peu sur sa droite, alertant son voisin au regard inquiet. Prompto posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et le dévisagea avec une grimace qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.  
-Tu es sûr que ça ira ? Tu es vraiment pâle.  
-Oui. Ne t'inquiète pas. L'effet du poison n'a pas dû se dissiper complètement ... Ça s'arrangera dans une dizaine de minutes, le rassura-t-il en fermant paisiblement ses paupières.  
-Je pense qu'on devrait faire une p-  
-Je vais bien ! L'interrompit-il violemment et d'un ton sec.  
Le tacheté n'omit plus la moindre objection et sourit tristement en guise de réponse. Le Prince essaya de ne pas trop y prêter attention et suivit Gladio et Ignis, qui s'étaient déjà aventurés plus avant dans les plaines.  
À présent, il devait informer les chasseurs de la réussite de leur mission et continuer leur route jusqu'à Lestallum, oû les attendait la sœur de Gladiolus, la douce et charmante Iris.

\\(°v°)/

Le retour s'avéra plus long que prévu. Le groupe de Dave avait certes, changé d'endroit pour continuer leur propre traque, mais ce n'était pas cela qui les ralentissait le plus et qui allait retarder leurs retrouvailles avec la famille du garde du corps. En effet, malgré sa remise sur pieds fulgurante, Noctis n'était pas en état de continuer le voyage et se sentait de plus en plus fatigué. Il savait son corps faible et sujet à des douleurs intenses depuis ce terrible drame survenu lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais il n'aimait pas se plaindre ou faire part de ses malheurs à ses camarades, parce qu'il savait qu'eux aussi avaient leurs propres soucis à gérer. De ce fait, il préféra souffrir en silence, ravala ses maux de crâne insupportables et étouffa ses gémissements dès qu'une vibration lancinante ébranlait ses muscles engourdis. Sa respiration s'était faite erratique, ses enjambées plus longues et irrégulières, son visage était devenu rouge écarlate, ses yeux bleus semblaient s'être voilés, regardant devant lui sans voir ce qu'il s'y trouvait, et de la sueur perlait le long des courbes de sa silhouette, clairement visible sur sa peau lisse et délicate. À sa droite, le rigolo de leur bande le surveillait d'un air inquiet, incapable de prononcer la moindre blague comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, et paraissait hésiter face à une décision qu'il se devait de prendre. Le Prince ne savait pas trop à quoi il pouvait penser mais cela lui manquait de l'entendre déblatérer des âneries à tout bout de champ et de se ridiculiser devant leur stratège, afin de lui prouver qu'il était capable d'accomplir des prouesses.  
Un point de côté le frappa subitement alors qu'il sautait par-dessus un rocher et sa mauvaise réception sur ses membres flageolants, le fit chuter brutalement à terre, les ronces qui traînaient non loin lui écorchant le visage ça et là.  
-Noct !  
-Hey mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais là ? Demanda Gladio en le surplombant de son imposante carrure.  
-J-je suis mal retombé ... c'est tout.  
-Arrête tes conneries ! Le poison n'a pas été complètement éradiqué et tu continues à en ressentir les effets, s'insurgea le blond dont les mains étaient venues le soutenir prestement.  
-J-je vais bien.  
-Tu me la feras pas à moi. Iggy, on doit s'arrêter ! Cet idiot a besoin de se reposer.  
Stupéfait par la soudaine prise d'autorité de leur partenaire, les deux autres adultes échangèrent un regard entendu et se pressèrent de dresser le camp dans un endroit sûr, tandis que le tireur d'élite épaulait son meilleur ami pour le conduire jusque dans la tente pour l'allonger sur le sac de couchage. Ce dernier n'avait plus la force de protester et se laissa faire sans broncher, traînant ses pieds derrière lui avec lassitude et épuisement. Dès qu'il fut installé sous la couverture et que le blond fut sorti pour libérer l'espace restreint de l'habitation de fortune, un soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres mi-ouvertes et ses paupières se fermèrent pour s'éloigner dans un monde paisible, silencieux et hospitalier. Néanmoins, le sommeil ne le submergea pas tout de suite et Noctis entendit par delà le coton qui semblait boucher ses oreilles, la discussion entre ses compatriotes.  
-L'antidote n'est donc pas totalement au point ... Il faut que l'on trouve un moyen de le remettre sur pieds au plus vite. Nous sommes sur terrain découvert et l'Empire peut nous tomber dessus à tout moment, expliqua leur tête pensante d'une voix calme.  
-Nous devrions retrouver Dave pour lui demander son aide. Il doit forcément y avoir un autre moyen de contrer les effets du poison, ajouta Gladiolus d'un ton sinistre.  
-Mais Noct ne peut pas voyager dans cet état !  
Un silence de mort s'installa autour d'eux suite à l'annonce de cette désagréable réalité, durant lequel le concerné par leur conversation ne put entendre que les battements frénétiques de son coeur déchaîné et le croassement des rainettes vivant près du marais, et ce fut le blondinet qui brisa ce vide pesant sur un ton déterminé.  
-Je vais rester avec lui. Vous, vous irez voir Dave !  
-Très bien. Mais fais attention, des gardes rôdent dans les parages et ce n'est pas les bêtes sauvages qui manquent dans cette région.  
-T'inquiète pas Gladio ! Je sacrifierai ma vie pour notre malade et puis ...  
Le reste de la phrase s'éteignit peu à peu dans l'arrière de sa conscience, s'estompant tel un lointain murmure de son esprit, et son environnement se déroba lentement pour léguer sa place à la noirceur du monde des rêves, là où les difficultés de sa vie de futur Roi ne pourraient lui causer le moindre tort.

L'air s'était considérablement rafraîchi alors que la nuit tombait sur les plaines de Duscae, silencieuses et inhospitalières pour les êtres humains, l'atmosphère suffocante de la journée se volatilisant pour que l'humidité s'installe en une rosée agréable sur l'herbe et que les grillons se mettent à chanter mélodieusement, et aucun danger ne semblait se profiler dans le lointain horizon. Sous l'étroite tente, Noctis nageait depuis une ou deux minutes entre l'éveil et l'inconscience, essayant avec mal d'ouvrir ses paupières afin de prendre connaissance de ce qui l'entourait, sentant néanmoins la présence réconfortante et rassurante de son meilleur ami à son chevet, ainsi que celle d'un linge froid sur son front pour apaiser sa fièvre, et au bout de la cinquième fois, il accomplit un effort surhumain en décollant ses volets de chair pour que la douce et chaude lumière d'une bougie éclaire l'espace qui l'entourait. Au-dessus de lui, le toit de leur abri de fortune se mouvait sous l'assaut des rafales, la température ambiante avait chuté drastiquement à tel point qu'il tremblait même sous sa couverture et une sensation répugnante de moiteur, causée certainement par l'arrivée prochaine d'une pluie diluvienne, enveloppait la partie inférieure de son être. Une grimace déforma son visage alors qu'il se tournait pour chercher le blond et il le vit assis en tailleur à sa droite, en train de passer en revue les photos qu'il avait pris pendant leur mission, souriant de temps à autre pour une raison qui lui échappait. En le voyant revêtir cette expression, un pincement au cœur le saisit et son pantalon devint subitement trop petit pour contenir son sexe gorgé d'un plaisir inattendu. Le Prince réalisa à ce moment précis, que cette humidité qui se propageait au niveau de son entre-jambe n'avait rien à voir avec son environnement mais bien un désir sexuel inassouvi à l'encontre de Prompto, et celui-ci grandissait à mesure que ses pensées étaient envahies par des images scabreuses. Il n'aurait jamais cru que pareille envie l'accablerait et même s'il ne niait pas ses sentiments envers le tireur d'élite, il n'avait jamais pensé à lui de cette façon. Était-ce à cause du poison ? Y avait-il un effet secondaire à l'antidote ? Ou avait-il juste besoin de relâcher un peu de pression ?  
Ces questions restèrent sans réponse pour le reste de la nuit.  
Un grognement provenant du tréfonds de sa gorge se fit entendre tandis qu'il essayait de se relever, s'appuyant sur ses coudes dans l'intention de s'asseoir, et son voisin sortit de sa bulle pour s'occuper du malade.  
-Ne bouge pas Noct ! Tu as encore beaucoup de fièvre, souffla-t-il en frottant la paume de sa main contre son dos transpirant.  
-J-j'ai froid ...  
-C'est normal ! Je vais prendre d'autres couvertures. Est-ce que tu as soif ? Avec ta température, tu risques de te déshydrater.  
-Un peu.  
Telle une mère s'occuperait de son enfant alité à cause d'un vilain rhume, Prompto alla servir un verre d'eau à son futur Roi et revint avec d'autres plaid pour le couvrir. Dès que le blond reposa sa main entre ses omoplates pour le soutenir, un frisson de bien être parcourut toute sa peau et la nécessité de satisfaire ses besoins naturels, se fit plus pressante à mesure que le contact physique s'éternisait. Cette douleur à son bas-ventre devenait réellement insupportable et peu à peu, ses yeux se mirent à briller d'une lueur obscène. Son corps réclamait une attention particulière et son esprit était noyé par des images peu catholiques, concernant uniquement son camarade à la coiffure de Chocobo. Soudain, il se rendit compte que l'autre l'appelait depuis un petit moment, le gobelet en plastique rouge tendu devant lui, et une mine inquiète le dévisageait.  
-Tu veux que je t'aide à boire ? Tu as l'air vraiment fatigué.  
-C-comment tu veux m-m'aider ?  
-Laisse faire le professionnel !  
Sous son regard vitreux, le jeune homme porta le verre à ses lèvres délicates pour aspirer le liquide transparent et une fois qu'il en eut stocké suffisamment, Prompto se pencha en avant pour emprisonner doucement la bouche du noble, le surprenant plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et lui demanda de décoller ses barrières pour qu'il puisse le désaltérer à sa manière, émettant de petits sons adorables comme s'il appréciait véritablement son action. Noctis ne tarda pas à recevoir son présent et l'ingéra goulûment pour soulager sa gorge sèche. Cela lui fit le plus grand bien. Toutefois, son corps ne semblait pas satisfait avec ce simple bécot et alors que le cadet allait se retirer afin de finir le récipient, sa main bougea d'elle-même et agrippa le col de son t-shirt pour le maintenir en place, se jetant ardemment sur ce qui lui revenait depuis toujours. L'incompréhension se lisait clairement sur le visage devant lui mais son cerveau embrumé par le désir n'y prêta guère attention, et il approfondit l'échange avec une avidité et une impatience qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent aux épaules anguleuses de son partenaire pour l'empêcher de fuir et lorsque l'envie devint trop intense, le Prince décida de franchir ces frontières de son muscle agile pour aller se mêler à sa jumelle dans un ballet enflammé. Prompto n'avait plus aucune échappatoire et malgré ses vaines tentatives pour se défaire de cette étreinte, il finit par se laisser aller dans cet acte innocent et passionné.  
Quand ils eurent besoin de reprendre leur souffle, ils se séparèrent, haletant, de la salive coulant légèrement du coin de sa bouche, et le garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes plongea dans les orbes azuré de son voisin, dont le sourcil s'était arqué sous la confusion.

-Noct ... tu ... enfin, je veux dire ... depuis quand est-ce que tu ... ?  
-C-ce n'est pas important.  
-Si ça l'est ! Je ne pensais pas que tu ressentais ça envers moi, s'exclama-t-il, ses pommettes devenant si rouge que ses taches de rousseur disparurent presque complètement.  
-N'est-ce pas réciproque ?  
-O-oui ... disons que ...  
Le noble ne lui autorisa pas plus de palabres inutiles et l'embrassa à nouveau, sa timidité quotidienne s'évaporant à cause de la fièvre de son désir qui étouffait lentement sa raison, et le blond ne tarda pas à le rejoindre dans ce monde de luxure, où tout n'était que tension et envie. Le linge humide servant à réduire la température du malade, tomba de son front lorsque celui-ci s'assit complètement et les couvertures supplémentaires furent oubliées et jetées vers le fond de l'habitation pour que les jeunes adultes aient assez de place lors de leurs ébats.  
Réclamant toujours plus, Noctis se dépêcha de déshabiller son partenaire afin de toucher chaque parcelle de sa peau, le voyant frissonner lorsque l'air frais chatouilla sa peau pâle, et avec maladresse, ses mains tentèrent de défaire son pantalon.  
-Doucement Noct ! Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ...ça ? Ta fièvre n'est pas encore tombée et tu risques d'attr-  
-P-Prom ! S'il te plaît. J-je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive et j-je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du poison, m-mais mon corps te réclame ...  
-Tu veux dire que c'est à moi de ... ? L'interrogea-t-il alors qu'un sourire mesquin apparaissait doucement sur sa figure angélique.  
-L-la ferme ! Et arrête de poser des questions stupides ! J-j'ai l'impression d'être dans un brasier ...  
Répondant aux attentes de son futur Roi, le tireur d'élite l'invita à se recoucher pour qu'il s'occupe de ses besoins, levant la dernière couverture qui lui barrait la route, et ricana presque en voyant la bosse au niveau de son pantalon, un marque sombre se profilant juste à cet endroit précis. Le concerné sentait cette moiteur grandir rapidement et ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose, c'était d'en être débarrassé. Les mains fines de son amant se glissèrent sous son t-shirt, frôlant ses pectoraux peu apparents, et caressa ses courbes avec affection, remontant par la même occasion, ce vêtement qui lui faisait obstacle. Le Prince miaula bruyamment quand l'un de ses tétons raidis par le froid, se perdit entre les dents immaculées du blond, sa langue jouant avec le morceau de chair, suçant tel un bébé cette partie sensible, et la stupéfaction les frappa tout deux quand un orgasme secoua le bas-ventre du noble, lui arrachant un gémissement qu'il ne parvint pas à étouffer avec le dos de sa main. Ses joues se teintèrent d'un rouge rubis en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer et il se mordit méchamment la lèvre inférieure, comme pour se punir d'avoir atteint sa limite si rapidement et simplement après que l'autre ait joué avec sa poitrine. Le garçon connaissait l'étendue de sa libido et n'en était pas à sa première fois alors, pourquoi avait-il perdu pied si vite ? Plus il y pensait, plus l'idée que les spores du Yohim en étaient la cause, devenait une option plausible et irréfutable. Une main froide se posa sur son front bouillant tandis qu'il essayait de comprendre ce qui arrivait à son corps, et le jeune adulte sentit son pantalon quitter sa place originale pour être jeté plus loin, suivi de près par son boxer souillé par son désir. S'il avait pu se creuser une tombe à l'endroit même où il était couché, il l'aurait fait sans hésiter et derrière ses longs doigts abîmés par leurs nombreux combats, il cachait sa gêne à la vue de son amant.  
-Je ne te pensais pas si sensible, plaisanta le blond en posant son index sur la bosse proéminente sous lui. Ou alors, le poison agit d'une manière différente sur toi ?  
-Aah ... haa ... N-ne te moque pas de moi !  
-Loin de moi cette idée. Par contre, ce serait plus agréable pour nous deux si tu ne te cachais pas.  
Suite à son affirmation, Noctis sentit ses poignets être enlacés afin de dégager le passage et l'expression qu'il vit sur le visage de son congénère, le laissa presque abasourdi. En sueur, respirant fébrilement, une lueur languissante dans le creux de ses perles bleutées, il semblait se retenir difficilement et un petit coup d'œil vers le bas de sa silhouette, indiqua au futur Roi que son subordonné l'avait rejoint dans cet univers désœuvré et impropre. Faiblement, il alla chercher ces lèvres mi-ouvertes et les scella une fois encore, plongeant dans ce tunnel de non-retour. À califourchon sur celui qui deviendrait prochainement le dirigeant d'Insomnia, Prompto s'attela à combler ses attentes, baisant chaque parcelle de sa figure avec tendresse, descendant langoureusement sur son torse pour mordiller une dernière fois les tétons durcis, massant ses muscles pour l'aider à se détendre, traçant du bout de sa langue un trait jusqu'à son nombril, qu'il taquina un peu afin de provoquer une série de frissons à son possesseur, et dès que le sexe gonflé de plaisir du garçon se profila près de sa bouche, le blond ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer un peu. Puis, après ce qui parut une éternité au jeune noble, sa récompense se présenta enfin alors que son partenaire avalait avidement cette chair tremblante, nettoyant l'impureté qui avait commencée à se solidifier, et sans se faire prier, son membre obscène se dressa une fois encore, gorgé de sang et de désir.  
-Haa ... aaah ... P-Prom ... S-stop ou je vais ... bredouilla-t-il entre deux gémissements.  
-Alors que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est la première fois pour moi tu sais ? Je ne sais pas trop quoi faire en réalité ...  
-P-prends-moi ... maintenant.  
Ébranlé par sa requête soudaine, le concerné écouta les consignes que l'on venait de lui donner et se débarrassa de tout ce qui pouvait entraver la suite du processus, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait accomplir. La fièvre avait atteint son paroxysme et Noctis avait l'impression que son crâne allait exploser en même temps que sa verge brûlante si l'autre ne se dépêchait pas. La honte n'avait plus sa place désormais sous cette tente, tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était d'être libéré de ses tourments. Une pression contre sa bouche l'obligea à rouvrir ses paupières et comprit ce que son compagnon attendait de lui. De sa cavité humide, le Prince lécha et suça les deux doigts présentés pour les rendre suffisamment glissant pour que la pénétration ne soit pas douloureuse, et sa dextérité sembla plaire à Prompto, dont le sourire mesquin ne cessait de grandir. Lorsqu'il eut achevé sa tâche, ses jambes nues furent posées contre les épaules fines du tireur ses fesses légèrement relevées, et une présence étrangère finit par se frayer un chemin dans son intimité, le déchirant dans un miaulement que n'importe quelle bête à l'ouïe fine aurait pu percevoir malgré le vacarme du vent et de la bruine qui s'abattait depuis peu sur les plaines. Allant et venant à un rythme irrégulier contre les parois de chair du jeune homme, les doigts maladroits du cadet s'écartèrent tels des ciseaux de temps en temps pour être sûr qu'il puisse accueillir son sexe et même s'il ne surestimait pas sa taille, le blond ne voulait en aucun cas faire mal à son camarade. C'était un risque qu'il ne voulait pas prendre. Accentuant la symphonie lubrique de ses gémissements incontrôlés, la silhouette du corbeau tremblait sous l'intense plaisir, sa main agrippant le sac de couchage sous lui et son second membre passant dans ses longues mèches humidifiées par la sueur accumulée, et ses orteils se tordaient contre les cuisses de son conjoint, se contractant férocement lorsque le majeur curieux frappa son point sensible avec ardeur.  
-Aah ! Haa ! M-merde ! Prom ! Je n'en peux plus ...  
-Moi non plus Noct ...  
Dans un grognement bestial, le dominant retira les intrus de son intimité préparé et se positionna de sorte que son membre en érection puisse le pénétrer sans mal, s'enfonçant lentement pour que l'autre puisse apprivoiser la douleur provoquée par ce geste. Une fois que son bas-ventre entra en contact avec la peau frissonnante du Prince, le tireur se mit à donner quelques brefs coups de hanches, frappant de temps à autre la prostate de son souverain, tirant d'autres plaintes peu catholiques de la bouche entrouvertes de ce dernier, dont les yeux s'étaient embués de larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues rougies, et de ses mains assurées, il se saisit de ces cuisses fermes pour les placer contre son torse, se penchant en avant pour venir embrasser son amant. Noctis avait perdu tout sens des réalités à ce moment précis, la fièvre devenant intenable, son approche imminente de l'orgasme le déstabilisant encore plus, et ses oreilles ne parvenaient plus qu'à percevoir sa voix suppliante, le claquement de leurs corps et les mots rassurants de son partenaire.  
-Aaah ! Haa ... aaah ! Nhh !  
-N-Noct, est-ce que ça va ? Demanda le blond en espérant qu'il ne blessait pas son partenaire avec ses mouvements brusques.  
Une paire de bras s'enroula autour de son cou pour le tirer un peu plus contre le noble, son visage se plaçant contre son épaule, un souffle chaud et court chatouillant son oreille, et entre deux glapissements de plaisir, le concerné souffla ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur depuis tant de mois.

-J-je t'aime Prom ! Haa ... aah ! S-s'il te plaît ... aah ! N-ne te retiens pas ! J-je veux t'appartenir ... mmmh ... complètement.  
-Noct ... Moi aussi. Plus que tout. Je veux être le seul capable de te voir sous cet angle et je veux que tu sois mien, corps et âme !  
-Aah ... haaa ! J-je vais ...  
Sans ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre, le petit blond s'empara de ce membre réclamant son attention et le caressa jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de sa substance, celle-ci se répandant sur l'abdomen couvert de sueur du plus âgé, et frappa un peu plus contre son point sensible pour achever cet acte obscène, les contractions de ses parois autour de son propre sexe le propulsant au Septième Ciel. La dernière chose dont Noctis parvint à se souvenir, fut le visage tordu par l'inquiétude de son amant, penché au-dessus de lui alors qu'il se retirait de son intimité, une main froide se posant sur sa joue chaude pour essuyer une larme qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa paupière, et soudain, tout devint noir et silencieux.

\\(°v°)/

L'odeur alléchante d'œufs brouillés et de bacon grillés tira le jeune Prince des limbes d'un sommeil sans fin, sa fièvre complètement envolée et sa fatigue disparue de ses muscles engourdis, et le claquement des casseroles résonna dans ses oreilles sensibles, lui arrachant un grognement mécontent alors qu'il se redressait en se frottant les yeux pour chasser les dernières effluves de son repos mérité. Sans surprise, Prompto n'était plus dans la tente pour veiller sur le convalescent, un sourire éclatant illuminant sa figure couverte de taches de rousseur, et il remarqua avec un haussement de sourcils qu'il avait été nettoyé et rhabillé, transformant l'euphorie de la veille en un rêve utopique qui s'effacerait dès l'apparition des premiers rayons du Soleil. Un sentiment de crainte l'envahit en pensant que tout ce qu'il s'était produit, ou pensait s'être produit, n'était en réalité rien de plus qu'une création de son subconscient durant ses moments de délire. Avait-il imaginé tout cela ? Était-ce un cauchemar qui allait le hanter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie ? Une douleur lancinante au niveau de son bassin lui assura que tout avait été réel et que les deux garçons avaient en effet, échangé leurs sentiments en une promesse charnelle. Les battants de la tente s'écartèrent brutalement pour laisser entrer la chaude lumière de l'astre incandescent ainsi que la silhouette svelte de son partenaire, et ses pommettes se mirent à chauffer en se rappelant comment il avait agi durant leurs ébats.  
-Tu es enfin réveillé la marmotte ! J'avais peur d'en avoir un peu trop fait hier ... Tu as perdu connaissance juste après avoir joui et comme j'avais peur que tu tombes malade, je me suis permis de te laver, affirma-t-il en s'accroupissant sur sa gauche.  
-T-tais-toi ! Ignis et Gladio sont revenus ?  
-Oui. Ils ont été retardé par des soldats magiteks et la pluie qui est tombée en fin de soirée, donc ils sont arrivés il y a moins de deux heures.  
-Et le poison ? Je ne ressens plus ses effets ...  
-Il s'agissait en réalité d'un aphrodisiaque, intervint le tuteur du jeune homme en pénétrant dans l'étroite habitation. Les effets semblent différents d'un sujet à l'autre et le dernier cas recensé, a expérimenté les mêmes désagréments que toi mon Prince. Donc il n'y a plus à s'inquiéter !  
Les deux interloqués tournèrent leur attention vers le membre le plus intelligent de leur groupe, ses lunettes remontées sur l'arête de son nez, et ils se mirent à bégayer face à cette soudaine révélation, comprenant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Un rire d'apparence forcé se fraya un chemin dans l'atmosphère malaisante des lieux et l'aîné esquissa un maigre sourire moqueur en croisant ses bras contre son torse.  
-Il était temps que vous vous en rendiez compte ! Vous étiez les seuls à ne vous apercevoir de rien. Gladio et moi-même commencions à désespérer, expliqua-t-il en se poussant un peu pour laisser entrer le grand homme musclé.  
-C'était évident pour tout le monde sauf pour vous. Ça devenait presque affligeant à force ...  
Les concernés par la discussion se regardèrent avec une expression abasourdie et ce fut Prompto qui éclata de rire en premier, avant d'être accompagné maladroitement par son amant. Ils n'auraient jamais pensé que cela puisse être aussi apparent malgré l'attention qu'il portait sur la discrétion de leurs actes, et ils se sentaient terriblement gênés par leurs remarques. Toutefois, une joie non-dissimulée s'exprima en de puissants battements de coeur alors qu'ils réalisaient tout deux, qu'ils venaient de sceller leurs sentiments réciproques, et qu'ils avaient également le consentement et la bénédiction de leurs plus proches amis.  
Finalement, Noctis sortit du sac de couchage avec l'aide de son, désormais, petit ami et ils se rendirent près des chaises dépliantes pour entamer leur petit-déjeuner, reprenant leurs activités habituelles comme si rien n'avait changé, à un détail près. Alors que Noctis avalait un morceau de son bacon avec un appétit mordant, les lèvres rosées de son voisin vinrent se poser sur le coin de sa bouche pour lui souhaiter le _bonjour_ , chose qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire tantôt, et l'autre sursauta sous le toucher volatile, le repoussant gentiment pour qu'il le laisse déguster son plat en paix, riant avec engouement à la perspective de poursuivre leur voyage en tant que couple.


End file.
